


i will wait (even if your heart goes on)

by JMGAngel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, POV Outsider, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, but for boscha, they try at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel
Summary: Boscha knew Amity better than anyone.Then why had Amity been so distant lately?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	i will wait (even if your heart goes on)

Something was wrong with Amity.

Boscha would know, she and Amity had been best friends basically their whole lives. She _knew_ Amity, better than anyone probably. And Amity didn’t open up to just anyone. As she loved to remind people, she was a Blight, a powerful witch from a powerful family.

But despite all that Boscha had clearly worked her way into Amity’s heart. Obviously right? Amity wouldn’t spend time with her otherwise. Amity didn’t waste time, so Boscha must have meant something to her.

(No offense to Skara and the others, but they were always closest.)

So then why was Amity acting so... _weird?_

Hanging out with Half-a-Witch Willow of all people. Helping her and that stupid human friend of hers against Boscha in a Grudgby match. That wasn’t even mentioning what happened at Grom. Grom made her feel all sorts of...she didn’t even know what. Thinking about it made her angry. Ever since that human showed up it was like their friendship had been on a downwards spiral.

Usually, she would just give Amity space. Amity was an introvert, sometimes she needed time to herself, but this time felt...different somehow. 

It was killing her inside.

“Ow!” Boscha stumbled, feeling herself bump into someone, “Watch it.”

“Hey you bumped into me,” A familiar voice said. A really familiar voice. Oh great.

“Well look who it is,” Emira grinned, “How are ya’ Bosche? We _so_ missed you.”

“We haven’t seen you in _forever_ ,” Edric mimicked her expression near perfectly. Ugh, _twins_ , “Well ever since Mittens stopped bringing you around, at least.”

"Must sting," Emira said.

Edric snickered.

Boscha had always thought Emira and Edrc Blight were annoyance personified. She got why Amity hated them so much

“I’m fine, but I’m running late for class so,” Boscha tried to push past them.

“But we wanted to see how you were holding up,” Edric said.

“After your totally embarrassing loss in Grudgby,” Emira agreed.

“What? We didn’t lose. We caught the Rusty Smidge.”

“Really?” Emira asked, “I heard that Mittens, Luz, and half a witch Willow wiped the floor with you.”

Edric hummed, and somehow the simple tune made Boscha's stomach churn, “And that you broke poor Mittens’ leg out of jealousy.”

Well maybe she did get a little...rough with Amity but that was their business. She and Amity had fought before. They would be fine. At least that was the hope.

“Who told you that?” Boscha tried not to seem too concerned.

“Oh, no one important. It’s barely a rumor. I’ve actually only heard it once or twice,” Edric hummed.

“But hurt Mittens again,” Emira said, “and it may just get a bit more attention.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Course not!” Edric pouted, “Do you think we would do that?”

Emira shook her head, “She’s a sore loser _and_ delusional.”

“Really, it's just embarrassing.”

Boscha bit back a curse. She knew her cheeks were getting hot with embarrassment and she hated it. If they weren’t Blights she’d eat them for breakfast.

“See you later Bosche,” Emira walked off.

Edric winked, “If you’re lucky.”

Boscha tried to calm her heart. It was pounding, angry and tired and...she didn’t know. Even Amity’s siblings thought their friendship was breaking apart? If Edric and Emira thought that, it was going to spread. All of this, it was the human’s fault. Ripping a hole in their friendship, who did Luz think she was?

She hadn’t even hated the human at first. She would have made a nice addition to the group, a pet to do their bidding. In another universe maybe they could have been friends. But no, the human just had to destroy everything Boscha held dear instead.

She had to stick it back to that little freak, fix what was once perfect. But first, she had to do a little research.

…

For the record, Boscha was not obsessed. She was doing what any good friend would do. She was helping Amity, stopping her from losing her edge, and if she had to hurt the human to do it, so be it.

All this to say watching Amity and Luz on a little not-date (Amity would never date this loser, would she?) was not at all creepy.

Yes. Purely strategic. It had _nothing_ to do with her having a crush on Amity. Like, obviously! She didn't have a crush. Like, at all. When she figured out whatever Luz was doing to poison Amity’s mind, she could stop it. Kill the parasite that was leeching off of Amity.

So no, she was not going too far. She _had_ to threaten that illusion track kid into creating a disguise for her. She would have looked like a total weirdo if she got caught following them around otherwise.

So yeah. This was all normal.

Honestly, they were hanging out in such lame places too. The park, really? What, were they five?

“Are you sure you aren’t cold?” Luz said, as if she had a right to be concerned about Amity, “We could head to the Owl House? Eda and King are probably there but it would be warmer.”

Oh human. Amity loved the cold. Everyone knew that. 

“I’m fine. I like the cold,” Amity said, “I can cast a heating charm if it gets to be too much for me anyway.”

“Woah. I wish we had those back in my world. I bet it’s like sipping a cup of hot chocolate!”

“It’s not that impressive…”

“Not to you probably,” Luz said, “Even the mundane in the boiling isles is so cool! Unlike where I’m from. I guess I just can’t get over it.”

“Is it that boring back where you live?”

“Well, maybe not boring, but compared to here it’s like watching paint dry.”

“Hey, I like watching paint dry...”

Luz studied Amity’s face, “You’re messing with me aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Amity giggles and it's so _light._ There’s nothing mean-spirited about it. Amity never jokes with them like that. The thought of it makes Boscha's heart sink.

“Amity! I never know when you guys are joking.”

“You’ll learn. Or not.”

Luz swung her arm around Amity’s shoulder and it took everything in Boscha to not interrupt them, “You’re lucky I like you so much, Blight.”

Amity's whole face went red. No, there was no way Amity was blushing. Not in the I like you sort of way anyways. She must have been furious.

Yes, she had to be angry. Boscha couldn't wait to see Amity tear into the human.

But then the unshakeable Amity Blight began to stutter, “What? Oh, haha. I—uh, I’m glad to hear that, because uhm, we are friends. And I...yup. Anyways, haha, yeah.”

Boscha would be endeared (titan damn it all, she _was_ endeared) if it wasn’t for the subject of Amity’s...affection? She couldn’t wrap her head around this. She wasn’t sure she even wanted to.

“Then again,” Luz smiled and Boscha despised the charming sparkle of her eyes.

“Huh? Luz…”

“It’s nothing bad, I swear! It’s just, you would probably be super weirded out by stuff in my world.”

“I guess,” Amity said, “You’re gonna show me something aren’t you?”

Luz was already standing in a stiff position.

Then, she...vaulted herself. Like a wheel or something.

“Woah,” Amity said, “What was that?”

“A cartwheel,” and Titan Boscha wanted to slap that smug smile right off her face.

“It’s cool,” Amity looked so genuinely interested it ate Boscha up inside.

Amity didn’t care about most things. She was cold, introverted, neutral. Why was this human bringing out so much emotion in her best friend?

Boscha was way too good to get jealous. Especially over this thing. But…

“Want me to show you how?”

“What?” Amity looked at Luz.

“I’ll show you how,” Luz repeated, “It's not as hard as it looks.”

Amity bit her lip, then nodded.

“Okay so let’s work on your posture,” Luz says, hands going on Amity’s shoulders.

Boscha has to look away when Amity when all goo-goo eyed again.

She could feel the illusion wearing off anyway and besides, it wasn’t like she cared. She didn’t. Really. 

And so what if she did right? Amity was her best friend. She had every right to care that this human was using Amity, making her into a fool.

Amity Blight. Beautiful, strong, fiercely independent Amity Blight. Falling for a human? No. Never. 

Boscha barely notices when she gets home. She’s too busy seething. That human. Not even worth dignifying with a name _stole_ Amity from her. They were so happy. They ruled the school. Boscha didn’t mind being second place to Amity Blight.

But then _she_ came and ruined everything.

“Hello Boscha,” her mother greets her when she walks through the door and Titan she hates her at that moment, “How was school—?“

“Shut up mom!”

And her mom shuts up. Recoils as always. So embarrassingly weak. Boscha was surrounded by weaklings. People who were there to serve, never standing strong.

Amity stood strong.

Until some human decided to steal everything she’s ever loved—

Admired. And cared for. As a friend.

Right.

Boscha has never been the sentimental type, but right now, she needed to be a little bit mushy.

She unlocked the drawer on her vanity. It’s where she kept her deepest secrets, her most personal feelings.

She took out a notebook.

Well, it was more of a scrapbook. It was a dumb embarrassing hobby to have in the first place and she couldn’t help but be ashamed of it. Writing down her personal feelings like that.

Amity didn’t have a diary. She wouldn’t need one.

But Boscha knew how easy it would be to exploit. That’s why she had the great idea to make a scrapbook instead. Writing about how Amity made her heart want to explode? Easy to use. A picture of them together? Not so much. Still, she was too good for such dumb sentiments.

Ugh. Boscha was always so weak for her friends. They held her up. They were her rock and Amity was the strongest of them all.

She looked back down at her scrapbook. One of her favorite photos was one of her Skara and Amity fresh out of a Grudgby match (which they won, obviously.)

They were heading to have dinner at Amity’s to celebrate. Her parents made sure to stress that Boscha behave her best. They just _had_ to impress the Blights.

(And her mother of course made it a point to passive-aggressively insult Mrs. Blight in the conversation. Seriously, Boscha understood they used to be rivals but _Titan_ she was obsessed.)

Amity had looked at her, almost apprehensive (Amity was _never_ apprehensive). Boscha could feel Amity's gaze burning into her soul.

Amity Blight had the eyes of a predator. Boscha had never felt so much like prey.

Boscha wanted to say something but was scared she might force Amity away. Amity was someone who you had to approach slowly, and when she approached you, you shut up and waited for her.

“We make a good team,” Amity said finally.

“Huh?” Boscha wanted to slap herself. That was not how you responded to Amity Blight.

Amity has looked almost wistful at that moment, “That’s probably the best we’ve ever worked together. Good job, Boscha.”

And then she kept walking. A small complement was nothing for her. Boscha could admit she dreamt of Amity that night.

Amity letting down her walls. Amity admitting she cared. Amity asking her to hang out, just the two of them.

Or when they were nine? Some untalented losers in Boscha’s class were calling her mean or whatever.

Amity shut them up with just a glance. 

So after all that How could Amity just abandon her? What had Boscha done wrong?

She barely noticed as hot tears spill onto her cheeks. She hastily closed her scrapbook, protecting it from her tears. Let her memories stay untouched. Pure.

She wanted her best friend to love her too. Was that wrong? To want something good in her life. Something that wasn’t about being the best, winning, just pure care.

Why couldn’t she just have that?

…

To say Boscha was…on edge when she went to school the next day was more or less completely right.

Anger burned her blood, boiled it. It made her want to scream. Maybe to stay at home all day.

But here she was, rummaging in her locker anyway.

She was so, ugh, _whatever!_

Her thoughts were scattering. She was sad and angry and just—

Tears began to work their way to the surface again.

But then there’s Luz. Walking with Amity like she deserved it. If she wanted to get Amity back she had to play her game.

Okay, she could do this. She just had to get her composure back.

Boscha walked up to Amity, and the human. She couldn’t miss the way Amity narrowed her eyes, the way the human stiffened. Like Boscha was the bad guy in all this.

She had practiced this in the mirror for _hours_ last night. She had one shot, she had to get this right.

“Morning, Amity,” Boscha said. She forced her eyes over to the human, “Luz.”

Amity looked at the human, almost like she was asking for permission.

 _Permission!_ Can you believe that? Amity Blight answering to a human of all people.

Luz paused, but smiled, almost hopeful, “Uh, good morning.”

“Yeah,” Amity said.

Boscha tried not to feel too defeated as the walked away. When had she begun to feel so scared to approach her best friend? Still, that was the first time Amity had talked to her in days. They were making progress, no matter how slow.

Boscha wasn’t a patient person but for Amity…

She could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the idea Boscha has an unrequited crush on Amity, what can I say?


End file.
